Amy's Tears
by Alex Warlorn
Summary: Amy is crushed falsly thinking she's not in Sonic Adventure Two and falls into depression. Read it, you'll like it.COMPLETE!
1. Depression

amy.html Station Square was always quiet at night. And tonight was no exception. Cars drove by at a slow place, most going home or to the parking garage underneath Beachside Hotel.   
The Burgershop was always open, no one could tell when someone would come in looking for food. An all night diner had better business than most thought it would. The place was empty except for two people, Joe, who had worked there at a good salary for years, and the store's only current customer, a pink anima hedgehog in a red dress, head band and boots on one of the turn seats. Stained white gloves with a brass bracelet on each wrist with a shine as dull as her eyes.   
She wasn't really looking at anything in spite of the fact her eyes were open and looking straight in front of her. Staring into space, she didn't look too good. Her eyes were red and her cheeks stained, it was obvious she had been crying a short time ago. Her name was Amy Thorn Rose, and she had officially had the worst day of her life.   
The contents of the empty drinks in front of her were building up in her system, but no amount of alcohol could dull this pain. She kept resting her head on the counter but sleep refused to come to her.   
"You OK kid?" Said Joe at last. She looked like she had been to hell and back.   
"I am not a kid!" Amy snarled putting both her hands on the table in a futile attempt to come to eye level with the burger guy. Joe took a step back.   
"OK, OK, I'm sorry, it's just that you look like you - well, you don't look your best."   
Amy then burst into laugher that quickly turned in short lived sobs.   
"Best? Best? I've never given them anything but my best. And what's happened? Every project I've been on has been spat back in my face." Sonic CD, her premiere debut, considered a mediocre success, even though Metal Sonic got his show in the same game and the opening and closing music were hits among the fans.   
Sonic R, R is for recycled, because that's what all the sounds are, (strange it was the only time anyone ever complained about since the same sounds were used in Sonic Adventure) R is for regurgitate because that's what the optimistic hop songs will make you do. She had appeared in that game too, she hadn't even been a track contestant, she had used her go cart, only Robotnic in his hover craft also didn't go on foot in that game. The music had been good! Or at least that's what Amy thought. And to top it off, since it wasn't officially a Sonic Team game, it wasn't being revived with the rest of the series.   
Sonic Adventure, her big break, everyone knew her name after that, she ended up with only three stages, but she ended up having some important parts in that game. But next thing she knew, everyone was complaining that there were too MANY characters in the game, and that her stages were stupid, and they instantly linked them to her. She wasn't dumb; it was just the stages they gave her. She had to work with what she was given. Why couldn't people understand that? And now Sonic Team was saying that Sonic Adventure was no good, no good, just like all the other projects she had worked on with Sonic. Sonic . . . . She loved him. Why couldn't he love her back? Amy realized she was crying again.   
She hoped with Sonic Shuffle that she might be her big break, but what happened? The game was a big flop. Amy wanted to jump off a cliff. She almost suspected that they made that game just so she could live out her contract so they wouldn't need to put her in the next game.   
Sonic Adventure Two, Light Dark, Future Past, Ying Yang, Original Fake, Tenth Anniversary Special. Big got cut from the roster; Amy didn't think anyone was surprised. Big had to be the least popular character in the game. (she hoped she wasn't it) And fishing wasn't exactly in the style of Sonic the Hedgehog. He seemed happy enough to spend out his days fishing in the Mystic Ruins jungle. She thought a lot of people were sad that Gamma bit the dust at the end of Sonic Adventure One, he came back as a secret character in Sonic Shuffle, maybe they were living out his contract too.   
Now Eggman was a playable character to replace Gamma, Amy though she was going to throw up. Eggman as a player character made her head spin. It wasn't right. And the Chao were coming back, but Tikal and Chaos were nowhere in sight. Talk about just dumping them after you use them. She wonder who would give hints in the next game? Or whether they wouldn't be any in-game hints. Or maybe Tikal would keep her old job but not have any part in the story line. The latest gossip suggested a robot Chao was going to be the hint giver this time around. And Chaos, she wondered how they would explain the Chao.   
And Tails was coming to the game at least, but most rumors said either as Dark Sonic or as a non player character. No main role or player character part. That sucked.   
This all came down to one thing, people were starting to think Sonic and Co. was getting too cute, and now the two biggest cute factors (her and Tails) were being removed.   
"Dark Sonic, heh.", Amy chuckled dementedly(sp), she thought of all those writer who had ignored the positive negative forces of the emeralds in their fan fictions, and now it was the main plot piece of the second game. Amy couldn't help but laugh at it. So an evil Sonic was a player character too, Metalla must of been fuming by now. As for Silver, well, who knew what he thought if anything.   
Now she was gone, Sonic's maybe, maybe not love interest. She guessed loved interfered with Sonic Team's idea of Sonic. Suddenly Amy shuddered. She remembered Sonic X-Stream was supposed being revived, and that there was new female hedgehog in it. One who had made Amy look liked a dead fish. Amy felt so small, so helpless, so worthless.   
It wasn't a girl they didn't want, it was her they didn't want. She had heard Tails might of been getting a love interest in the form of a bat name Nails, sure it was just a rumor, but it pretty much killed any hope she had for a relationship with the fox kitesune. Amy came to the dim realization she just might be drunk.   
Now here she was, blowing what few savings she had left drowning her sorrows. Maybe she should go back to her apartment and sleep a little. As if it would make anything feel better.   
She dug into her pocket and took out her debit card and handed it to Joe who punched up her bill and handed it back to her.   
She got up like a zombie, the alcohol and other junk food she had stuffed into herself still not having the desired effect but actually added to her pain. She walked out of the Burgershop not caring really which way she went, she walk by the Burger Statue without a glance and sat down on a park bench in an island in the middle of the asphalt sea in front of City Hall. Exhausted, hurt, depressed, and her body temperature lower than it should of been Amy fell into a fitful dreamless sleep.   



	2. Lonliness

amy2.html (note: Yes I know Tails IS in Sonic Adventure Two but Tails doesn't know that yet)   


"Welcome to Station Square." Said the female digitized voice of the train system. Getting off the train was easy for Tails since he and one fat man with glasses in a explorer's outfit were the only passengers on this train trip.   
The Fox Kitesune had been spending every usable waking hour on the bi-plane/fighter, Tornado 3, Sonic wanted the by-plane to rest in peace, but Tails was determined to resurrect the air craft.   
Now he had finally finished the majority of the work and the plane was ready to fly at long last. Except he had no one to show it off to. Knuckles couldn't care less about the fox's 'new toy', Big when he could be found was more interested in the latest fishing gear, as for Sonic, Sonic Adventure 2 was keeping him VERY busy. It had to have been months since they had gone snow boarding together. And Tails had all this free time for one simple reason, he just wasn't in Sonic Adventure Two, more than that, he was scrapped, canned, terminated. He was gone.   
He was Tails, the fox Kitesune who had been with Sonic since after Sonic 1. Most people thought of them as inseparable, guess not, the most recent polls said people recognized Knuckles more than him. That was a shocker. He guessed a rival was more interesting than a side kick. The real reason he had spent so much time on Tornado Three was because he didn't want to think about this bad dream he was in. He kept hoping to wake up.   
He thought his role in Sonic Adventure One was a prelude to something bigger, turns out they just wanted to end his career on a high note. Sonic Shuffle was a joke.   
He had taken the train leaving Mystic Ruins last night and had ended up sleeping on the way over, he had dreamed about the REAL first time he had met Sonic.   
On Westside Island where the fox kitesune had lived his whole life he had seen a air plane go down, while the other animals ran away Tails went to it curiously. That was when, when he got to the beach that he saw something fast coming up the beach, Tails' animal fear temporary took over and he hid behind some bushes, that was when he saw the "thing" was a blue hedgehog. Incredibly the first thing that entered Tails' mind was: 'I can run faster than that.' Twirling his Tails behind him, Sonic didn't realize he had a follower until he got back to the Tornado One which he had left to scout out the island. When Tails saw it he fell instantly in love with its mechanics. He had also made a new friend. Amy didn't know it. Few people did. But Sonic CD had been a prelude to him. He had his 'See You Later' image in the game as an Easter Egg. Few people ever found it, though.   
The morning light over the ocean was a spectacular sight, but Tails wasn't there for vacation. A funny thought now that he was on a permanent one. There was one person left who didn't have something to do and *maybe* could relate to the new and improved Tornado Three.   
It four forms now, and Tails had even fixed it so it could land in it's x-wing shape, along with some booster rockets and also made out of tougher yet lighter materials.   
And that person was Amy. True, she totally ignored him in Sonic Adventure, and he had done the same, but he had to admit she was cute. He wondered if she felt the same. Tails realized he was blushing when he felt the warmth in his cheeks.   
Only a car or two occupied the roads in front of the train station facing the beach side, mainly because most people hadn't even had their morning coffee yet.   
Tails walked down the station steps ignoring the other passenger, but he did hear a little girl yelp 'Daddy' and turned around to see the fat man hugging a little girl.   
Tails shrugged, thinking of how long that girl had waited for her father to return for *once* in Sonic Adventure, he was also pleased to see he had survived Perfect Chaos, the city had needed major rebuilding and repopulating after that nightmare.   
He knew where Amy's apartment was, and entered the hotel without any problems. The place had been repaired and rebuilt almost to be identical to what it was before, except for that ladder next to the welcome desk leading up to a storage room at Tails' guess.   
Walking up the stairs, Tails counted doors until he came to Amy's apartment number. He knocked a few times but no answer came. He tried again with similar results. He listened though the door and heard nothing, Amy could've been asleep. She and Sonic were more alike than the two of them knew and being a late sleeper was just one of the many traits they shared along -with ego to name another. But Tails ears were known for being acute, and he didn't even hear breathing inside the apartment.   
"Amy? It's me, Tails. I want to talk to you . . . . . you home? OK, I'm coming in." Then Tails realized that was stupid since he didn't have a key, then he was shocked to find it unlocked. For Amy to forget to lock her door wasn't like Amy, true, a shoe sale could take her mind off things if a nuclear bomb was on the way (OK, that's pushing it to the extreme, Tails knew she was a ditz, but she was not a dingbat.), but forgetting to lock her door wasn't like her.   
Coming in quietly, Tails looked around at the apartment. It was obvious that Amy hadn't been taking care of this place, or herself. He took hold of a bottle he recognized from last year's New Year's party off the kitchen table that was a right next to the door and took a whiff and covered his nose. Yep, it was the same bottle alright.   
Tails entered Amy's room and found clothes everywhere, but no sign of Amy, he looked the three room apartment over carefully, but no sign of Amy. Where could she be? Tails felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.   
"Amy . . ." He whispered.   


note: orginally I had the Tornado III as a pure x-fighter, but I decided to change it to fit in with SA2.   


Flames, comments, and the occasional constructive crictizem all welcome. 


	3. Just Friends?

amy3.html I know Amy is in SA2, but Amy doesn't know that. 

It was like swimming a sea of quick sand. Amy's mind drifted in and out of void, she preferred the nothingness. She didn't remember the letter from Sega that said that she would not be appearing in Sonic Adventure Two, that Nails aka Rouge would be in her spot instead. She didn't need to remember Sonic, and his endless rejections to her advances. 

* * * 

Tails knew that something was wrong. Amy was a neat freak, she'd never let her place get this hideous, for a moment Tails thought robbery but the place looked destroyed from neglect more than from an intruder. Then he thought of the last time he had seen Amy at Twinkle Park. She hadn't been her normal cheerful annoying self, she seemed withdrawn, isolated, she hadn't even spoken to Sonic, that itself was strange, but Tails had been drawing up the blue prints for the Tornado Three and ignored it. It was only later that Tails found out she had been dismissed too. Now not chilling images of Amy's leaping off roof tops entered Tails mind.   
He had to find Amy, but where was he to start looking? Station Square wasn't gigantic, but it was still a city. It was hard enough to find one person when knowing where to look, but to search around blindly would be an act in futility. Where could she be? Where did she like to hang out? He knew about Twinkle Park but that was about it. Ugh! If only he knew more about her! Reentering her bed room to lay down on the bed. Tails spotted a pink book with heart and Sonic the Hedgehog stickers on it. A journal? Tails picked it up. A quick glance at the first page told his first assumption was correct, it was Amy's dairy. Tails was never one to invade someone privacy. But he need to know anything that could help him find Amy.   
He turned to the last entry. 

_ 2000 December First._   
_ If Sega doesn't have a use for me. Why am I still alive?_

That did **not** give Tails a pretty picture of what was going on in Amy's head. Tails realized he was going to have to do more reading than that to figure out where Amy might be. He consider calling the police for a missing person, but he knew police, she hadn't been missing for 24 hours, or more to the point Tails couldn't prove she had been missing for 24 hours. Ugh! Well, twenty four hours was better than nothing. Tails dialed up the police and gave them a brief description of Amy and was given a 'we'll look into it' in return. Tails was not encourage.   
  
Tails flipped to the first entry. 

_1999 January Third._   
_ Have moved to Station Square, don't know when I'll see Sonic again, Sonic .. . . he is so dreamy. .. . I know he loves me, he just needs some encouraging, too bad South Island is about a hundred and fifty miles in the Southern Sea, I'll never understand what Sonic sees on that hunk of rock. OK, he was born there, point taken, but I wasn't born in a city and I feel at home here. The browses didn't lie about the coast line, it's just as good as in the pictures. I just got approval for my debit card, I can't wait to go shopping, my current outfit is just way too behind in the times. White dress with green ruffles and sneakers? What was I thinking when I started wearing this stuff? Well, I was only a little kid at the time, I didn't exactly have much fashion sense. I guess not living in the city I was never bothered by people looking strangely at my tastes in cloths because they weren't exactly up on the latest styles either.___

Tails had the mental image that Amy's brain had been consumerized only after a few days in Station Square. He had to keep reading, there had to something to tell him where she was. He skipped over several entries, most of them had to do with her moving in, arranging her new room, correspondence with friends back in the country.   
Tails truly felt like a burglar reading Amy's diary, a thief, an invader on something that was hers alone. But she could be in trouble and since her journey doubled as a date book, it might give him SOME hint of where to start looking for her. He also knew while he was reading this Amy could be mugged, raped, and shot twice over in that order by now. It made Tails even more uneasy than before.   
Why was he doing all of this? Just for her? Because she was a friend. He told himself. As he would do for any friend. No, she was simply a aquantence, a co-worker. Why should he feel for her at all? Because she was like him. Taken under Sonic's wing when they were young, neither of them had any real family to speak of.   
"Perhaps she and I shared some kind of, kinship?" So much of their pasts and histories were hidden from American audiences, because they were suppose to be too stupid or lacked a strong enough attention span to do actually wonder about the fate of the characters they played. It hurt Tails. Many excepted the Fleetaway British Sonic comic book version, were Tails was from a fantasy dimension and Sonic had once pulled the little fox out of quick sand. Then there was the USA game version were Tails had just always been a live long admirer of Sonic. When in reality he and Sonic had met on Tails' home of Westside Island.   
Then Tails came across what he had been looking for. Amy's preferred hang outs. Twinkle Park he already knew about, but he doubted she would of gone there, all it would of done was remind her of E-100 'ZERO' . . . . and Sonikku. The Burger Shop, cheap but good food, easy on the wallet and easy on the pallet, though it was a quote from an advertisement Amy said, it was actually a good description. Tails knew this was it. It was a million to one chance but it was better than nothing. First Tails was going to go there and ask if anyone had seen her, then he realized that he would save precious time if he just used the phone. Tails was lucky Amy kept the place's phone number in her dairy.   
After picking up the pink telephone and dialing in the phone number, Tails listened to it ringing for the next twenty seconds, apparently the place was busy. Finally he got an answer.   
"Hello this is Station Square Burgershop. This is Joe; how can I help you?" The guy at the other end ended his sentence with a yawn, apparently the guy hadn't sleep much in the last twenty four hours.   
"I need to know, has a Pink Hedgehog girl come by recently?" Tails asked concerned.   
"As a matter of fact, yeah, she came in here last night, tried to empty the place's entire stock of anything with alcohol in it, paid with her debit card and went out the door, I think it was around eleven at night, boy did she look a mess."   
"Do you know where she went?!" Tails asked afraid.   
"Look, they come in, they pay, they leave, you'd be surprised how many I get like her every month-" Tails hung up on him and went out of the hotel room.   
He looked back at the door, it wasn't locked, but he didn't have a key, so if he locked it he wouldn't be able to open it again. Then again, it wasn't like anyone else knew it was unlocked, 'security by obscurity'. Not knowing whether he would have to take Amy home or to a hospital when he found her. Tails decided, (praying no one came in) to leave the door unlock and went down the hallway, then the stairs and out of the lobby onto the streets of Station Square.   
Tails had visited Sonic during the Hedgehog's brief residence in the large metropolis, and so knew which street to travel by, he knew where the Burgershop was, Miles, Sonic, Knuckles and Amy had all gone there once a year after the encounter with Perfect Chaos to catch up on old times, but Tails had never known it was a favorite spot of Amy's. Tails found himself wondering again with dread if Amy was alright, Station Square wasn't known for it's crime rate, but like any vacation spot it collected the occasional weirdo and nut case(Eggman thankfully not among them). Tails knew he was just letting his annexes get the better of him, that Amy was more than likely going to be OK, but 'more than likely' didn't cut it.   
Murphy's law came to mind. 'Whatever can go wrong, [i] will [/i] go wrong.'   
Well, Tails and Sonic had learned that the hard way during their attempts to get the emeralds before Eggman did during Sonic Adventure, from the one Tails had found during his test flights, the one set as a prize at Casinoplious,( the managers had no idea of it's true value, ), to the ones found in Windy Valley and the Ice Caps, Eggman had managed to get his ugly hands on each of them.   
Tails knew running was no good so he switch to flying and took into the air, his tails both spinning on it's own axis to give him lift. Mobians didn't live in Station Square mainly, so it would be fairly easy to spot a pink furred hedgehog in a red dress. Amy didn't have much variety in her taste in clothing, all of it was red in one form or another, Tails had seen that just from his quick look in her wardrobe.   
Flying above the cars Tails followed his mental road map and made a sharp left toward the block with the Burger Shop.   
He flew well above the cars, looking like toy models from his perspective. He really wanted to go there as the crow flies, but for the life of him he was never able to go over the sky scrapers. Another sharp turn. And there was Station Square City Hall like a port in a sea of asphalt. In the middle of that black sea was a green island bridged to the imaginary main land by a pair of in street cross walks and on the coast of that black sea was the Burger Shop with that statue of a fat man in a brown business suit.   
Tails plan was to start at the Burger Shop and then start out trying to figure out which way a depressive self pitying teenage girl would go. He didn't expect to see a red and pink collection of clothes and fur in a pathetic heap slumping unconscious on one of the side walk "island"'s benches.   
No one noticed her, or rather, chose not to look at her. To them she was just another drunk, just another person who didn't have the self respect to get their life in order. To Tails she was a friend. Tails landed his red sneakers touching the soft grass.   
She did [i] not [/i] look good. Her quills and fur went in all directions except the ones they were meant to. Laying on her side her dress was up, showing too much of her. The flesh underneath her fur was pale.   
"Amy." Said Tails straightening her dress down and righting her so they were face to face. He shock her, her body moved as if it were rubber. After an eternity her eyes cracked open, they were blood shot. Tails also finally noticed the tear stains running down her cheeks. It took a minute for her eyes to come into focus.   
"Tails-san." She whispered, smiled, then vomited the contents of her stomach on his chest fur and fainted on his shoulder. Tails pushed her off back onto the bench. Some of the vomit had ended up on her dress. Still no one took notice, it wasn't there business. Some did do a double take to see that it was the fox who had raced Eggman to a nuclear missile on Speed Highway and had battled the Egg Walker on Casino Street, but they had there own lives to live, and didn't want to get involved something like a drunkard. Tails groaned. Where was Sonic when he needed him? Wasn't helping Amy suppose to be his department?   
Guess not. Feeling like he was in some cliché movie, Tails picked up Amy and began walking back to Beachside Hotel. When a police car rolled by Tails was sure they were going to ask what he was doing or what was wrong, but they kept on driving. Tails felt belittled. The sun was rising to the point where it now beat down unfeelingly on Tails' back heating his fur to absurd temperatures. Amy reeked of booze. Some would have suggested a cold shower, but Tails knew that was the exact opposite of what you wanted to do with someone who was drunk. You had to keep them warm and a lower body temperature could be lethal. At least the heat was doing that much for her.   
The world ignored those who wanted to escape it. And Amy had wanted to escape it badly.   
The hotel sliding doors opened automatically welcoming the Kitesune. The receptionist didn't even look at him. What was with people these days?   
Tails had been afraid there would be an eviction notice on the door when he got back. But the door remained the way it had been, unlocked and bare.   
Tails wished this was just some bad TV show where he could just turn off the set. But life didn't work that way. The room was just as much a disaster as when he left it. Entering Amy's bed room and depositing her on the bed Tails placed the covers over her. Tails felt her skin and knew she was cold. Finding himself praying for her sake Tails returned to the living room and considered what to do next landing on the couch.   
The two tailed fox sat there for a time, thinking, get Pinky or Birdie Flickly or Sonic to cheer her up? But Saga had them working all over. And who knew when they would get a break next? We'll Tails knew where he could at least start.   
Tails scoured the apartment, living room, kitchen, bath room and bed room, (careful not to wake Amy, though she was out like a light) for Amy's dirty laundry, from the amount, Tails knew she couldn't of been to the dry cleaners since Sonic Shuffle.   
Tails crammed the dirty cloths into Amy's hamper after using himself as a compactor.   
Tails didn't know if Amy would kill him or thank him when she woke up for what he did next, but he knew she would thank him some day. Tails took the bottle from the kitchen table, hunted out the cans in the freezer and cupboards and to Tails shock a second bottle under Amy's bed. And dumped the entire collection of brain killers down the garbage shoot in the hotel's hallway. Hearing the breaking glass with satisfaction, Tails returned to Amy's room finding her still asleep (or intoxication induced unconsciousness Tails couldn't tell).   
Tails almost stroked her quills before remembering how fast a way that was to cut his hand. His stomach with a growl reminded him he hadn't eaten since last night and it was high noon.   
Hoping Amy would understand he just didn't want to leave her alone for too long and wasn't intently raiding her freezer he looked in the fridge. There wasn't much to make a sandwich. Some dry bread, mayo' and milk a day behind it's expiration date. Tails wished she had some meat, foxes were carnivorous after all. Sighing, Tails made due with what was there and the cheap meal took the bite out of his hunger.   
Tails laid back on the couch. Nothing to do now, but wait until Amy's brain cells started working again. Why was he doing all of this? Wasn't his own career in enough trouble without having to look after some little girl? But wasn't that was friends did? Helped each other when it was easier to do the other thing and just ignore them? On that thought, Tails closed his eyes, wondering what Amy could be dreaming of. Of times gone by? Of her precious few good times with Sonic? Or nothing? Tails would never know.   


Flames, comments, suggestions, and the occasional constructive crictizem all welcome.   
  



	4. No One's Alone!

amy4.html I know both Amy and Tails are in SA2 but they don't know that yet.   


"Help me!" Yelped the eight year old girl struggling against the robe that tied her to the pipe. The blue hedgehog looked at her once, and then looked away disinterested and waved a hand.   
"Naw."   
"What!"   
"I have to go take down Ro-buttnic, I don't have time to carry a cry baby with me. See yea."   
"But if I'm on this planet when it vanishes . . . . ."   
"Guess I won't see yea!" He laughed. But it wasn't his laugh, it was that sick fat scientist's laugh. The world disintegrated around her, fading into void, taking her with it, into the emptiness, the nothingness, forgotten. 

Breathing was Amy's only movement in her sleep. It seemed reluctant. The remnants of the alcohol still ran amok in her system(she had vomited most of it). Her body was simply not used to such high levels of alcohol. She hadn't even ever had a drink in her life until a month ago: when the letter came. The bed kept her warm, her body didn't want the job. 

Tails was bored. He considered vacuuming the place, but thought it might disturb Amy. But he had heard somewhere that turning on the vacuum could actually help a child sleep. Tails mentally slapped himself Amy wasn't a two year old. Though from the state of the place when he got here, and from Amy's journal, he had a feeling Amy would of preferred to be one. No responsibilities, no expectations, no hopes to be crushed. He guessed everyone felt like that some time in their life. Would he want to? The answer was instant. No, not now, not ever.   
He had decided for himself last year that he couldn't live his life living Sonic's. By SA he had realized that all his skills were just emulations of Sonic's, but if he just kept following Sonic: you couldn't see the light in someone else's shadow. He was going to find his own path. He would make his own choices, and take everything that went with them, for better or worse. He had to be strong, for himself and others. That bomb shell hit when Eggman tried to nuke Station Square and Tails found himself in that do or die race towards that sleeping missile with Robotnic's Egg-o-Matic hovercraft. 

Gotta get a hold of my life. ~ 

And he had done his best to. Life was choices. And pain were part of those choices. 

I'm trying so hard to be strong.~ 

Be strong. If not for yourself then for others. People like Amy who didn't have the power to be strong, or maybe, just forgot. Amy had saved Birdie from being robotcized and had also trashed the supposedly indestructible E-100 'ZERO'. Those weren't the actions of a weakling. They were the actions of someone like him. Someone set to prove that they weren't just there to get kidnapped by Robotnic, (Tails admitted, it had happened to him once) or just follow their hero everywhere and stand about and gawk as he defeated the mad scientist bent on conquering the world. She had been trying, too, to be strong. She had failed. Or had she? Tails looked about the apartment. The evidence weight heavy against her.   
Or had Sega crushed that strength? No. Blaming others only added to one's self pity. Feeling sorry for yourself never got you anywhere. Only doing did. The rest of the Sonic crew was either disinterested or too busy to help him. So what~! He had his life. His own choices. And only he could make them! So what if Tornado III never saw the light of day? He had put his heart and soul into that plane and it was now a match for any of Eggman's maniacal machines! He was around to appreciate it! He leaped up both his sneakers on the white couch.   
"My name is Miles 'Tails' Prower and I'm not going to vanish into nonexistence like Ray or Mighty! I'm the only one who can run my life right and that's what I'm going to do~!"   
Tails realized he had exclaimed. He looked down at his chest fur and realized it still had Amy's 'spill' on it. When was the last time he had a shower? When he got close to finishing a project eating, sleeping, and bathing, all slipped from his mind. Tails honesty felt like a leech now. Amy probably didn't have enough cash for support even a temporary guest. Tails decided he could transfer some cash into Amy's bank account to make up for it when he got home to his Mac. What bank was her debit card set at? He had to ask her when she came to.   
Amy's shower was accessible only though her bed room. (whoever designed this place was an idiot) Tails considered whether to clean off Amy while he was at it or at least get her out of that dress. But the fact she might wake up and misunderstand Tails' action held him back, suffering from hangover or not, Amy was still mean with a hammer, or any other nearby blunt object.   
Not even looking at her, Tails went into the bath room. It was in relatively better shape than the rest of the apartment. The tiles were peal white but pink towels were everywhere. Like spotting a single fish in a ocean Tails noticed that the cap was off the tooth paste, he replaced it. Tails did his best to clean up the towels. Why was he doing this? Amy would just trash it the moment he left, and why should he bother to begin with? He might slip on a towel and break his neck, he told himself and that worked.   
Tails took off his glove, shoes, etc., and entered the shower the hot water felt good washing against his fur, he didn't really wash himself, (that took forever when your body was covered with fur and since this wasn't really his shower he felt like he should just do the necessary) but did clean off Amy's vomit which was mostly alcohol which had actually bleached his already white fur even whiter.   
Turning off and existing the shower Tails went about the long task of drying himself. After an eternity he got himself dry enough that his fur could dry off on it's own.   
Exiting the bathroom clothed again, (though that was relative term for male Mobians who never understood the female need to cover themselves, fur did a good enough job of modesty as it was.) Tails glanced at the empty bed as he exited the room. Empty bed? Tails did a double take and saw Amy was gone! He stupidly looked back in the bath room too surprised to think straight, then mentally slapped himself, (his cheeks would be sore by now if he did it for real) and entered the living room thinking where she might of gone and skidded to a halt seeing Amy, in a new dress and looking more self aware than the last time she had been conscious. She was sitting on the couch looking at a picture on the clear plastic table in front of her. Tails came behind her to see what it was. He had seen it before but hadn't really paid attention to it. It was a photo of the Triple Threat along with Amy, Birdie's family, and Big & Froggy at the Station Square Chao Garden after it had been rebuilt (not all the Chao had gone with Tikal and Chaos) Everyone look so . . . happy. Even Knuckles was smiling. What had gone wrong? How did they all drift apart?   
"You OK?" Tails asked. It was stupid starting line he knew but he wasn't trying to write a play.   
"No. I'm not. I'm the most pathetic creature on his planet." She said full of self pity. Her memories of what had happened before were a fog, she remember going to the burger shop to think, ordering something she didn't usually order, she didn't remember what, and then the fog was total, then she remembered seeing Tails in front of her, then the fog again. Then she heard him.   
"My name is Miles 'Tails' Prower and I'm not going to vanish into nonexistence like Ray or Mighty! I'm the only one who can run my life right and that's what I'm going to do~!"   
He was excluded from being a player character in the next Sonic story too. But she didn't see him wasting his money getting drunk (she remembered now or rather admitted now) wasting her breath on 'woe is me's. She was pathetic. Sega didn't make her go out and poison herself. She did that on her own. She saw him go into her bath room a minute later, he didn't even look at her, she didn't blame him, who could look at such a pathetic hedgehog? A little girl too stupid to know when to give on an imaginary relationship with her hero. When it was simpler to just give up and accept the void. She didn't know why she bothered to get up, an invisible hammer kept trying to smash her skull in. The stink of alcohol was too strong now for her conscious brain to ignore and she changed out of the ruined dress planning on burning it later. Entering the living room with the floor bobbing up and down beneath her she crash landed on the couch and then saw it. The picture. Of when hers and Sonic's Chao had tied in the Chao (Kay-Oh) Gem Race Finals. Everyone was so cheerful in that picture. Amy tried to lose herself in the picture. The hammer wouldn't let her concentrate.   
"Your only that if you chose to be." Tails said flatly.   
Silence dominated the room.   
"I'm sorry." She was a disgrace. She was a joke. Why wasn't she dead? No one even liked her anyway. And those who wanted her paired up with Sonic simply saw a 2-D love interest for their hero. They didn't know her. They thought she was invincible, some symbol of the woman's movement in video games because she was simply there and didn't wear a revealing outfit. She would of laughed if she could remember how. Who cared if she vanished off the face of the Earth?   
Tails didn't know what to do; he kept running into that problem didn't he? No. Sometimes. Sometimes . . .. there wasn't a perfect thing to do. So just do the best you can. That's all you can do.__

_ No one's alone~_

The Fox Kitesune sat down next to the neo-pink hedgehog, and being careful not to cut himself on her quills, (he almost forgot they were quills from the way she wore them) placed his arm around her shoulder. Feeling his fur touch hers. Tails had never touched the fur of a female before. He got mixed feelings from it.   
"Amy, your life is yours. Live it."   
"I don't think I've done a good job."   
"Then try again! There's always tomorrow Amy! There's always today!"   
"Who cares."   
"You should."   
"I don't."   
"I do!"   
Amy hadn't been expecting that. "Y-you care?"   
"Yes! Amy I'm . . . I'm not . . . . someone . . . . " Tails stammered for the right words. "I can't stand to see someone like you let their life fall into the gutter and stay there. You saved Birdie from 'ZERO', would a pathetic creature do that? Amy, everyone needs help at least once in their life. Sometimes, you need others to help you be strong. You've change a lot. You've grown up Amy. Birdie cares about you, Sonic may not show it but he didn't save you from Metal Sonic because he felt like it. He cares about what happened to you."   
"Do you?" She asked simply.   
"Yes." Tails said not even realizing the words had escape his mouth.   
"Thank you." She said her voice cracking.   
"For what?"   
"For caring . . . It's . . . nice to know someone cares." Amy said haltingly. Tails saw she was crying. She was also smiling. 

Flames, comments, reactions, suggestions, and the occasional constructive criticism all welcome.   
  



	5. 'Every Dream I can see . . . .'

amy5.html Silence. Tails' day seemed to be only the extremes as of late. When it wasn't havoc, he could write down a schedule on when the birds outside his workshop window would start singing, when it was chaos, he couldn't have enough time to tell his right from his left (or weather he was going to get an electric shock from the Tornado III or a spurt of oil in the face). There were no in betweens. No happy mediums. It was everything or nothing.   
Life seemed to be hitting the pause button for him a lot lately. If not for his and Amy's breathing and the disaster of Amy's living room, they might of been statues in a museum display.   
This was crazy! No, this was stupid! All he had to do was talk to her. She was his friend! (she was?) He had to keep the ball rolling, they said girl liked to talk about their problems so that was what he had to do.   
"Amy, you should know somebody always cares. Even in the worst of times someone out there is caring what happens to you. Even if they don't always show it."   
"I now know you care." Said Amy. "So I guess that's one good thing among in this nightmare I've been living."   
"Amy nightmares always have to end. That's how life works. But you'll just enter a new one if you don't start living your life instead of drifting in it."   
"Your right I guess, your smart for a guy twice your age."   
Now Tails was really stricken silent, this was the first time anyone had EVER called him smart or even acknowledged it.   
"You call me smart."   
"Yea so?"   
"No one's ever called me that."   
"Huh? But what about Sonic?"   
"Never."   
"You know Sonic, he's a hedgehog of action not words." Tails had to admit that was true. "I'm sure he knows your smart. He's just not one to pointlessly groom someone's ego."   
Tails decided tactfully not to say just how large Amy and Sonic's egos were already. A thought struck Tails, no, a realization.   
"We're so much alike." He said.   
"What?"   
"Think about it. We both have no real family. Sonic took us both under his wing. And Amy, Sonic is my hero too, I just express it differently. Amy, I'm not going to bore you to death by telling you to put your life back together every three seconds. That's something you have to decide on your own."   
"Tails, if I died would you be sad?"   
"You shouldn't talk like that!"   
"Please, would you? You said you cared. But do you? Tell me, would you be sad?"   
"Amy how would you feel if I asked you if you would be sad if Sonic died?"   
Amy realized she had stepped out of bounds.   
"I'm sorry Tails I didn't mean to insult you like that. It's . . . why did you use Sonic as a comparison?"   
"Came to my mind alright?" Their was the hint of panic in Tails voice, Amy was actually quite aware of people's moods and expressions, when she actually WANTED to pay attention to them. (which she chose not to do around Sonic) Amy realized something.   
"Your kinda cute when your flustered."   
Indecision again dammit! Just thank her!   
"Thanks Amy." Was the reason he was so unsure what to do around her because when he had been brought into being the writers hadn't included anything for him on Amy? Maybe. 

"No time to gawk now, we got to find Amy!" Tails said fighting off his awe at the sheer size of Eggman's airship.   
  
He would do what he came to do!   
"Amy, hey! Wanna come see the Tornado Three? I just gave it its paint job yesterday! You won't believe the stuff it can do now!" Maybe if he shared his dreams, she could find her own.   
Amy looked at him strangely.   
"How can you think of something like that at a time like this?" Bewilderment, not understanding his thought process. Seeing Amy express something besides disappear made Tails' heart leap. He hugged Amy. Tails broke the hug in a split second.   
Amy's surprise was nothing compared to Tails', where had that come from? But both had to admit, the hug felt good.   
"I'll . . . . I-I just need to comb my quills. And then we can head out." Amy had to admit, it wasn't like she had anything better to do.   
  
Over the years. Tails had come under the impression Sonic Team didn't realize just how much power their decisions had. Until Sonic Adventure, all the Sonic games had been on the planet Mobius. Now they had all been on Earth. They had always been Earth. Game continuity overrode all other media's, from the comics to the television series. And until Sonic Adventure, they had simply never said what planet they had been on. So the fans and anima writers did their own thing. And Mobius was born. It would take time for it to flow into the continuities, the comics and anima had their worlds all set in place. But from now on, the stage would be Earth in the game world, not Mobius.   
Tails remembered other pairings in different fictional worlds, and the writers had decided to go another direction near the end of the series. The fans had NEVER excepted it; they had their hearts set on a certain pairing, and it stayed that way. Tails wondered where the majority of his nature came from, the minds of Sonic Team, or in the minds of the players of the games . . . Did a painting, live in the mind of the artist, or in the minds of the people who view it. Or were the painting seen by the artist and the viewer completely different? Where they even related?   
Tails had to admire that about fan fiction writers, no matter how little there was to go on. They wrote. They created. They breathed life where Tails' copy righted creators had failed. Tails thought of character bashers, those poor lost souls, even when they wrote a story bashing a character he disliked as well, he found himself unable to enjoy it. It was just so wrong to distort reality just to express hatred. He thought of those who bashed the other girls in Sonic's life just to express they liked Amy better. Expressing hate to express love, there was something wrong there. Why couldn't they just focus on Amy's good traits instead of focusing on the bad ones of others? Or did they think she didn't have any good traits? And where they looking for something to hate to express the frustration in their own lives? Tails didn't know.   
  
Tails had to admit. Amy looked a lot more alive than she had before. Both fox and hedgehog exited the living room into the hallway. With a purse over her shoulder, (pink of course) Amy locked the door to her apartment. Tails fought the urge to ask if they might change the lock on her while she was gone. He didn't know her rent didn't come due for another two weeks.   
"We gonna see this new and improved plane of yours or not?"   
Tails felt relieved that Amy being her normal cheerful self again. Maybe all she needed was something to take her mind off of things so he could come back to it with fresh perspectives. 

"The train for the Mystic Ruins will be departing soon." Came the female digitized voice.   
After using his debit card (which he kept in his glove) to pay for their train passage, they entered the train for the long trip to Mystic Ruins. The player blacked out during this in Sonic Adventure to save data space, Amy and Tails didn't have this luxury. The train trip always seemed to last forever. Tails often wondered how he kept his sanity though all this. He was seriously considering sneaking into Nintendo territory to get himself a Game Boy.   
Amy was in her own world during the entire trip. Skipping from fantasy to fantasy, (most of them involving Sonic and a chapel) forgetting everything around her. Soon she was in her favorite part, she was close to Sonic, snuggling against warm fur, mixing her body heat with his, how did that song from NiGHTS go? . . . 

  
_ Every dream I can see, your not far away,_   
_ Any time, any place, I can see your face,_   
_ Your that special one I've been waiting for, and I hope your look-ikng for someone like me.___

_ In-my-dreams, I can hear you calling me. . . ._   
_ In the night, everything's so sweet._   
_ In your eyes . . . . I feel, there's so much inside.___

_ In the night, hidden in light: I want see you standing there._   
_ In the night, hidden in light: I felt someone who really cares._   
_ In the night, hidden in light: I want see you smile again._   
_ In the night, hidden in light: your the one I've waited for . . ._

It was like moving in quick sand, every movement dragged her down so much more. There was no way out. Suddenly, something had hold of her hand, and was pulling her up though the darkness.   
She move again, she could breath again, she could see again, she could hear again. She hugged her savior. She looked into the person eyes expecting to see Sonic's emerald eyes. She saw a pair of bright blue eyes stareing into her soul with understanding and fellowship. 

Amy awoke her eyes opening seeing the inside of the train car and the stone tunnel that covered the last part of the track to Mystic Ruins. The soft warm thing she was holding she realized was Tails. She looked at him questionably.   
"I didn't want to wake you. I figured you needed some real sleep."   
"Thank you. How long before we get there?"   
"I'd say seven minutes."   
Amy kept turning the dream over in her mind. Sonic was her hero. She admired everything about him, his bravery, his nobility, the fact he never let what other people thought of him drag him down. But was that love? Did she know what love was? Or had she read so many romance novels she had forgotten what it really was? Love was just a word. And feelings were a lot more than just words. Tails. She couldn't put word to what she felt about him. What did that mean?   


Flames, comments, reactions, suggestions, and the occasional constructive criticism all welcome.   



	6. 'Never second chance!'

amy6.html   


Amy had forgotten just how pretty the Mystic Ruins were. The sea on one side, the beach and jungle on the other. As the train came to a halt and the doors slide opened, Amy got her first breath she had had in a long time of fresh air. The smell of old wood that made up the exit platform, the sweet sent of sea and surf, the aroma of green jungle plants of every sort came rushing though Amy's nose. Amy felt all her stress melt away at the tranquil setting.   
After leaving the train station and doubling back under the huge arched brick bridge that connected the rock tunnel with the station they were climbing up the steps of a large hill within shouting distance of both the sea and the station.   
The hill's top had two levels. One of which Amy knew to be artificial. The lower one which was used as a landing strip for air craft of average size still showed the battle scars of Sonic and Tails fight with Eggman's Egg Hornet weapon.   
The second one was an air strip with palm trees lining the side (Amy didn't know if they were real or not). The girl had only heard what Sonic had said about the long strip of dirt transforming into an air strip. She had to ask Tails to do it once while she was there. On the end furriest from the water was Tails' work shop. A small cabin built on top of a hanger with a hydro-powered generator connected to the side.   
Amy realized something.   
"Tails? Do you have any food? I haven't eaten since yesterday morning."   
Tails looked at her surprised. Then wondered at his own surprise. He had seen her pantry.   
"Sure I have some pepperoni pizza left in my fridge." Amy looked a little strange.   
"Uh . . . do you have any viggie pizza?"   
"Viggie?! Why would . . . oh yea I forgot Hedgehogs are herbivores." His main reason for forgetting was that Sonic was an exception to that rule and before Amy, the blue blur had been Tails' only info on the hedgehog species. Tails was omnivorous only because he had grown up with Sonic and had picked up his habits.   
After finding some fruit for Amy and heating the pizza for himself, lunch went by quickly. Both kept to the topics of the weather and of the Mystic Ruins becoming a protected zone for wild life.   
After eating Amy asked where the Tornado III was. She was surprised when Tails took her to the hanger and found it empty. Tails didn't react, he only went to a corner of the metal hanger and opened up a trap door with bars leading down. Following Tails down, Amy heard the hum of machinery.   
"You built this all yourself?"   
"No. They actually built the water works here. It takes water in from the sea, desalinizes it and pumps it out to the surrounding areas."   
"Desal-what?"   
"It means they take the salt out of it."   
"Oh."   
"I just used my income as a discount programmer and mechanic to buy the space near the edge of the cliff they don't use anymore."   
After navigating the maze of pipe with great ease Tails lead Amy to the second hanger underneath the rock cliffs over looking the sea. Amy couldn't see it because the doors were closed. But the main door, (painted with Tails' trade mark of two tails) was hidden from view by a natural water fall.   
Amy took one look at the Tornado III and said.   
"Looks pretty much like the first two." She said disappointed.   
Tails smiled at her. "Just you wait and see."   
Tails hopped into the cock pit turning on the planing power systems. He checked off the systems one by one.   
"Tornado, transform!" He laughed. Amy waited to see it turn into an x-wing fighter like Sonic had told her about during that catch up at the Chao Races. Instead to her shock and total amazement it re-configured before her eyes into a walker.   
"Say hello to the Cyclone I." Tails said happily from the cock pit. "And that's just form one, check this out!" Amy had to hold into something as the walker before her changed shape yet again, this time into a racer. "Wish I had this thing during Sonic R." Tails commented. "Wannna see the x-wing mode?"   
Amy could only nod.   
The racer once again transformed, now into the x-wing type fighter that Tails had used in his second assault on the Egg Carrier. Tails then shifted the machine back into it's default bi-plane mode. Amy touched the machine to make sure it was real.   
"Tails . . . that's totally incredible! How did you fit so many in this one thing?!"   
"Trade secret."   
Amy went on.   
"Wow! I just can't believe it! This machine rocks! You've been working on it this whole time since Sonic Adventure? Tails I never imagined you could make something like this. . . . Tails . . . You, are a pro!"   
After waiting so long for any kind of praise for all his hard work Tails said the first thing that came to mind.   
"Thanks." He jumped out of the biplane. Silence again. "It's so weird. I've been waiting so long for someone to say something like that. To say that I had done something good. To say that I have real skill. For someone to care about what I've done." He realized what he had just said. 'for someone to care. . . .' 

"Thank you." She said her voice cracking.   
"For what?"   
"For caring . . . It's . . . nice to know someone cares." 

"Amy, I . . ."   
They looked into each others eyes, slowly their faces moved towards each other. Time slowed. Tails could hear his own heart beat pound in his ears. Amy couldn't breath. They inched closer and closer together. They slowed. They stop. The world was fading back into view. Their lips were centimeters apart. 

_ [i] "Why do you always take chances Sonic?"_   
_ " I live the moment. Because they'll never come again." [/i]_

The pair grabbed onto each other's shoulders and locked lips. Both hedgehog and fox were on fire. Time lost it's meaning and both stop only to breath. Maybe, the silence was alright, maybe. Maybe they didn't need words to communicate. Maybe actions spoke louder than words. Maybe . . . they just needed each other to get though this.   


_At the end of each day, or whenever you are away. There are all these things I want to say._   
_But wherever you go, you'll always know, I got so much more to show._   
_It was such a surprise when I looked into your eyes. It's only then I realized._   
_Your the one for me. No one else I wanna see. No place I would rather be._

_All I need is you. (for always and forever)_   
_All you need is me. (remember when I say . . . .)_   
_All we need is love. (for us to be together.)_   
_Cause your my number one._

  


Flames, comments, reactions, suggestions, and the occasional constructive criticism all welcome.   
For those of you who don't know, 'never second chance' was a line from Sonic CD. 


	7. Epilogue

amy7.html

Sonic raced along Green Hills without a care. It had been too long. He couldn't wait to see the players faces when they learned SA2 was a remake of the first Sonic The Hedgehog for genesis. They had start with Green Hills, his stomping grounds. It had been too long. To run over the rushing water on the familiar logged bridges, with one spin attack take down the Bee-Bomber Badnicks here on his birth place of South Island. It had indeed been too long.   
For once in his life, Sonic actually showed down to enjoy the view. The smell of grass and water filling his nostrils. This was where his entire fight against Robotnic had started. Had it already been ten years? He certainly looked it. He had grown a head taller, his quills much longer, his encounter with the Master Emerald during Sonic & Knuckles had left his brown eyes green. And to celebrate things he had bought himself a new pair of shoes, the retailer said they were called 'grinders'. He still hadn't figured out what he meant yet. Sonic's pride prevented him from asking. Maybe when this was all over. He should go visit Tails and Amy, as much as he hated to admit it, it just wasn't fun anymore without some one along. At first he had liked no one weighting him down in Sonic One and Sonic CD. But now, it didn't feel so much like weight, but an honor to share an adventure with close friends. Sure he had cleared the immediate area of badnicks, the hedgehog laid on his back talking in the sun. The blue hedgehog dozed off in the blissful warmth, yea, this was the life.   
A bellow from a load speaker awoke the hero from his slumber. "This is the Military Police! Put your hands in the air and freeze!" This was NOT how the game was sopposed to go. 

Amy stayed over that night. Tails pulled out the extra cot he used when Sonic visited. Tails went into a long discussion on how the Tornado III/Cyclone I worked. Amy understood less than half of what he said, but she didn't mind, she just liked hearing his voice. She fell asleep listening to him speak.   
Amy woke up the next morning feeling more alive than she had in weeks. While Tails prepared breakfast Amy flipped on the radio hoping to catch something she liked. She instead got a news lady with a British accent, Amy would of turned the dial if not for the word the woman on the radio said just as Amy's white gloved touched the knob.   
"Sonic The Hedgehog was successfully recaptured last night by GUN unit Spider Troop after yesterday's in flight escape from cousity. The military police would only comment the Hedgehog had, the day before, deliberately caused damaged to military installations. After his escape the renowned hero broke into San Francisco's first national bank. Strangely, the only object discovered missing was the Green Chaos Emerald. Sonic's place of interment was not divulged." 

Tails almost burned himself on the stove as his arms had gone limb. Time seemed frozen, neither paid the radio any more mind. Amy's twin brass bracelets shined in the morning light. Time started again. Tails was on his computer in a flash. Pushing his computer skills to their limit over the next two hours he hacked into the military police's system using a satellite bounce to keep himself from being traced, he found out where Sonic was being shipped to. The idea of Sonic having actually done what the radio had said never crossed either of their minds.   
"Got it!" Exclaimed Tails. After memorizing the location Tails jumped up from the computer and raced towards the door. Amy tried to follow. Tails realized this and faced her.   
"Amy, I can't risk you going there. This isn't like Eggman's screwy Egg Carrier. This is a base of the Guard of the United Nation's I'll be breaking into. And this is the first time I'll be using the Tornado III in battle. Stay here please!" Amy had barely nodded when Tails ran out the door.   
Amy waited until she saw the Tornado in biplane form take off. She looked at the map on Tails computer.   
Amy didn't know much about computers. But she did know how to read a map. And this thing also showed the weather. And Tails was going to have to make a major detour to avoid a storm that was coming. Amy wondered if he noticed it. What if he wasn't prepared for a storm? There was no telling what could happen to Sonic in the mean time. (Amy had no delusions about the kindness of the 'good guys' to prisoners.)   
What if Tails didn't get there? She had to go. Starting then stopping, then grabbing some cash from Tails' table Amy ran out of the cabin down the ladder on the side of the hanger towards the wood dock underneath the train station. To Amy's relief it wasn't the wood row boat she usual saw waiting on the water, but a speed boat like the concrete pier in station square had. Giving the money to the dock owner for the rent of the boat Amy jumped in and sped off. If her experience with Sonic R had given her anything, it was how to drive on both land and water. 

After what Amy had gathered, she was surprised she didn't drive the boat right over a mine when she saw the island come into being over the horizon. Or get a dozen machine gun argamented G.U.N. hover/camera pods floating above her. She saw activity going on the island's floating Weapon's Bed, she had no idea what, but she figured it was distracting the personelle from noticing a one hedgehog speed boat. Amy also had a chilling feeling . . . her foresight might of had something to do with it. Amy had never talked about it to anyone, (now she was beginning to wish she had talked about it with Tails) it had started happening after her first encounter with Sonic on Little Planet, the second moon, which phased into existence once per month for an predict amount of time, then phased back out of the time stream. It was never mentioned in the game, and only hinted at in the manuals. But for Amy it was very real. Contrary to what the nine hundred number people tell you, you can't use ESP to know the next lottery number. In fact it was impossible to tell what she was going to have for breakfast. It wasn't something Amy could call on, it came to her of it's own choosing. For over a year it had remained completely dormant, and Amy hoped it was gone. But she felt the feeling again, of someone else directing her hands as she in turn guided the boat. She never knew that her self written course led her right though a blind spot in G.U.N. sonar net. 

When Amy got to the floating Weapon's Bed, she was surprised not to see any security, that was when she noticed the blown apart robots (they weren't Badnicks). Getting out of the boat, she looked out on the deck of the noon day sun. That was when she saw a hedgehog shaped mass in the glare of the sun.   
Running up she grabbed hold of what she though for sure was her hero.   
"Sonic! I'm so glad your alright." That was when the hedgehog turned his head glaring at her. That's when reality clicked in Amy's head. She saw the red and black fur and crimson eyes and the star burst quill style that reminded her of super Sonic.   
It was like she was looking at Sonic's evil twin (she vaguely thought of Ashura, a green glitch Sonic who had popped up when she was out of the loop in Sonic 2, but that one had been green . . . . ) "Your not Sonic! Who are you?" She exclaimed in alarm.   
"I'm the one who should be asking that question." Said a voice she knew all too well. The heavy walker Amy had taken for just another piece of machinery turned 180 degrees to reveal a fat man in a red coat with a red mustache and glasses with goggles.   
"Dr. Eggman?" Amy said, talking a step back letting go of the impostor Sonic. She noticed a white furred bat in a skin tight black and pink outfit that gross exaggerated her chest features, Amy noticed the clawed arm length gloves. Nails . . . she had heard just before Sega severed ties from her. This had to be the same bat. _[i] Stop looking you idiot! They're going to kill you! [/i] _Scream the voice of Amy's own thoughts.   
Amy had destroyed E-100 'Zero' one on one, but her reason won out against taking on Eggman in one of his killing machines and two unknown fighters all at once.   
So she ran for her speedboat, screaming to lead them into a false sense of victory while she escaped. But Eggman seemed to see right through it as he motioned the phony Sonic and 'Nails' to go about their business and leave him deal with her and started chasing Amy in his bi-ped walking version of his Egg-o-Matic! Amy was about to jump for her speedboat when she saw...it wasn't there! She must've forgotten to tie it...   
Eggman taunted, "Give up, Amy!" If Amy didn't believe in a god before, she did in the next five second when Tails landed in the Cyclone form of his fighter in-between her and the mad doctor! Amy exclaimed, "Tails, you made it!"   
But Tails, ignoring the statement, said Protectively "Stand back, Amy!," . Tails gripped the control stick hard, if Robotnic wanted to fight him fine, but if Eggman wanted Amy the lunatic was going to have to go though the him first!   
_ [i] I love you Amy. [/i]_

~Fin 

Thank you to 'Sockle' for the raw matterial for one of the SA2 paragrphs above. 

And thank you to every last person who reviewed and e-mailed me on this story. I would never of finnished it without all of you. Thank you. I have finnished a long term story. This is a first to me. I hope I write(and finnish) many more. Again thank you. 

"We will be pioneers, forever more." Tenchi Muyo. 


End file.
